


Black Cherry

by greensooshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Romance, prince ksoo being horny and just wants to fuck :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensooshi/pseuds/greensooshi
Summary: Prince Kyungsoo has never longed for a strange man he spent a night with as much as he does now... so the stars align for him.





	Black Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt R1 E36
> 
> to the prompter, i don’t know if this is what you expected, but i hope it’s okay ;;
> 
> also, thank you to the mods for letting me claim a second prompt <3

"Why do I need to look good too? It's just a baby shower..."

The youngest prince of Doh finds himself on a circular platform, being handled akin to a doll, as he is being put on garments upon garments. One of the royal maids is even powdering his face and applying some balm to his lips.

"It is your _brother's_ baby shower," His Queen mother reiterates, straightening Kyungsoo's crown on his head and taming some stray hairs. "An heir, finally."

"Must be a relief for you," Kyungsoo mutters sulkily, hearing his mother utter an instruction to the royal maids and suddenly Kyungsoo finds himself being sprayed with floral perfumes which he certainly did not ask for. Kyungsoo fans the fragrance away, coughing a slight. "What--"

"I need you to be presentable too." His mother has her arms crossed, grinning mischievously. His mother has always been quite the engaging woman.

Kyungsoo's nose is still scrunching. "I am not in the mood to socialize with the princesses..."

"It does not need to be a princess," His mother says, dismissing him with a look of 'you better be there or no more curfew extension for you' and Kyungsoo merely nods in defeat.

-

The baby shower ends up quite a bore, to the youngest prince at least.

During the ball that takes place afterwards, princesses and princes alike have tried approaching him for a friendly talk, and Kyungsoo did entertain them for some time before he grew tired of it. Now he is just keeping himself occupied with a plate of pastries.

He is then later dragged by his mother to talk to another Queen, and he hears talks of marriage, but mostly Kyungsoo has not really been paying attention. He did hear about the part where the other Queen's son is often out and about. Maybe the two queens are trying to set Kyungsoo up together with this mentioned prince. Well, at least his mother acknowledges the fact that Kyungsoo would not be interested in the princesses.

As a dutiful Queen, his mother has been doing the most for the family, while the King is busy with the royal and administrative affairs. If it would make his mother happy, Kyungsoo would not mind marry any prince. He is not one for a loveless marriage, but then again he has never fallen in love, not even during his getaways. As long as his future spouse satiates his intimate needs, anyone would be fine...

Kyungsoo did not mean to daydream about being pounded during a ball, and he certainly did not mean to be suddenly aroused because of it. He blames the wine he recently downed, though even without the alcohol in his system, it _has_ been more than a week since he let loose.

When he finds that his mother has dismissed him in opt to socialize with the other nobles, Kyungsoo drags his feet to the palace kitchen, as quiet as a mouse he does, and pulls one of the cooks aside.

"Could you please take me to town?"

The cook, who is actually the main cook's son, looks around in frantic before turning back to the prince. "Is a ball not happening as we speak right now, Your Highness?" He half hisses.

Kyungsoo musters up the cutest pout he could, credit to the liquor in his system right now because a sober Kyungsoo would have been too embarrassed to do it. "Are you not my childhood best friend, Jongin?"

The cook's son, Jongin, face-palms with a sigh. "This is power abuse..."

"Did I bring up my prince status..." Kyungsoo sulks, crossing his arms and looks away with a huff. "Fine, then. I have healthy legs, might as well use them."

"Wait, Your Highness, you could not possibly be thinking of walking all the way to town," Jongin sounds alarmed, then sneaks a whiff. "_And_ drunk, to top it off."

"So, would you take me?" Kyungsoo tries his puppy eyes this time, and when Jongin groans into his hands with a stretched out 'fine', Kyungsoo smiles in victory.

-

The happiness only lasts for so long, unfortunately.

"I am terribly sorry. You would have to wait for at least two hours for your desired request." The receptionist had said to him. In other words, all of Kyungsoo's favourite men were fully booked for the night.

He drunkenly pouts, letting his arse land on the couch right next to the reception counter, wanting to curl up into a ball. Who would have thought some customers here share the same liking for the male prostitutes in question? Certainly not a tipsy prince like him.

"You look familiar," Kyungsoo suddenly hears, and he looks up to a man with auburn hair and a pair of laterally drooping eyes. This man has broad shoulders, and Kyungsoo thinks that in his drunken state of mind, this man could possibly be taller than him.

The strange man approaches him then, crouching to get a good look, and Kyungsoo suddenly feels sober.

Quickly tugging a part of his cloak to cover his mouth and nose, Kyungsoo stifles a cough. "I- I'm afraid you're wrong, sir."

"I'd say I have a pretty good judgment." The auburn-haired man smiles, but it does not look wicked. "You have pretty lips."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warm up. "You have a nice voice." Even through the confusion, Kyungsoo still thinks he has to return the compliment.

The smile on the slender face grows wider when he thanks him. "Do you always come to this brothel?"

"If once a week counts as 'always', then sure..." Kyungsoo looks down on his lap, closing his legs together because having this man's attention on him is starting to make him feel things and he thinks that maybe he isn't completely sober yet.

"This is my first time here." The man claims, looking around the interior with the authenticity of a first timer. "It did not look like a brothel outside."

"We share the same impression then," Kyungsoo utters, before looking down on his lap and pouting. "The people I usually spend time with seems to all be occupied for the night."

He sneaked out all the way here only for his favourite male prostitutes to be booked tonight. He does not plan on going back to the palace yet, knowing that the ball might still be ongoing at the moment.

The man takes a seat beside him then, much to his surprise. But the prince does not expect the man to close in on him to take a quick whiff. "Berries... Black cherry, I take? What lovely fragrance." The man says, his low voice making Kyungsoo shudder. There is a heavy tension in the air, one where Kyungsoo thinks something needs to be done for it to go away, but as the youngest prince, firm and quick decision making is not his best attribute, and so he is left dazed with the warmth beside him and long and slender fingers on top of his, imploring.

"A personal question, if you may." He asks, and Kyungsoo nods timidly. "How do you like your sexual partners to be?"

"Someone who treats me gently..."

"I meant something else," He says, the hand that was on top of Kyungsoo's is now on his back, and reaching lower, and lower. "Like, do you... take _here_?" He stops just at Kyungsoo's tailbone.

"I do." Kyungsoo sighs out, his body all but on fire at the suggestive touches. "Have always been."

"What say you on spending the night with a stranger like me?"

"That... would be lovely."

The man then smiles in gratification, leaning closer to whisper in Kyungsoo's ear hotly. "Then, I shall make it worth your while."

-

Kyungsoo sees bills being slid on the counter to the receptionist lady, who confusingly looks at it, and he hears a small disagreement by the lady which is retorted by the man's convincing words, and that is how they end up renting a room in the brothel itself.

Kyungsoo sees the auburn-haired man seating himself on the edge of the bed, and the man patting the space next to him. The small prince obliges, leaving no space between their thighs.

When Baekhyun rests a hand on top of Kyungsoo's right knee, the latter takes a quick breath.

"Are you not suffocated in your cloak, love?"

"I am," Kyungsoo admits breathily. "Take it off."

The hand on his knee does not stay long, and soon slender fingers find their way to the top of Kyungsoo's cloak to undo the pinned crest there. The heavy material drops from his shoulders and onto the mattress mutedly, and then the hand swiftly works on the buttons of his blouse. With the top two buttons of the blouse undone comes a pair of lips latching onto Kyungsoo's bared neck.

Having this man touch him, it makes Kyungsoo feel like melting. It feels too warm, too hot. Impatient, Kyungsoo brings the man up from his neck so he can kiss him, and the hand that has been working on his blouse is now urgently getting it off of Kyungsoo's torso, before pushing Kyungsoo down the bed.

"Impatient now, are we?" The man grins, getting rid of his own top and tosses it onto the floor before dipping down to kiss Kyungsoo again. His hand has now travelled down Kyungsoo's chest, flicking a nipple with his thumb and it has Kyungsoo arching his back for more than just teases. The man has yet to oblige, and instead goes to latch his lips to Kyungsoo's neck again.

"I love this scent on you," He whispers, his hot breath against Kyungsoo's neck ticklish. "It reels me in."

"Touch me more," Kyungsoo voices out desperately, a hand reaching out to grab the man's so he can continue playing with his nipple. "I want it."

"We have all night, love," The man says, pinching Kyungsoo's nipple once and earning a soft gasp.

Kyungsoo wants to add that, no, maybe they do not have all night. Maybe they _only_ have the night, but he is too far gone in ecstasy he could not find his coherence anymore. When wetness replaces the finger on his nipple, he keels.

The man has his tongue swirling around the perky bud, making it stand erect and shine with saliva. The prince's breathing takes up a pace, loving the attention. His nipples have always been his sensitive and most favourite spots to be stimulated.

"You love your nipples played," The man declares before continuing his ministrations. "Don't you, my love?"

"I love it," Kyungsoo mewls, his eyes half lidded and his fingers running through the man's auburn locks. "I love it."

The man now switches his attention to Kyungsoo's other nipple, sucking on it passionately as if Kyungsoo would lactate if he sucked any harder. It has Kyungsoo squirming on the bed, sensitive.

"You make the cutest of noises," Says the man, referring to Kyungsoo's little moans. "I want to be inside you now."

"Please," Kyungsoo begs, resting his weight on his elbows so he can reach for the man's lips for a small peck, earning a chuckle from him.

"Well, aren't you lovely," He says before attacking him with deep kisses, wet smooching noises filling the air while Kyungsoo feels a hand creeping downwards from playing with his nipple. It stops just at his hip, thumbing there tentatively, before pulling away.

Kyungsoo is left confused for a little while until the man returns with a small tub of oil in his hands, seemingly found on the nightstand. Lifting his hips a slight, Kyungsoo takes off his pants hastily, and unashamedly spreading his legs.

"I have something in mind," The stranger declares, pushing Kyungsoo's legs back close and Kyungsoo feels a little sad at the turndown, wondering if he somehow did anything wrong but is then ushered to be in all fours and later feels something slippery squeeze between his closed thighs.

"Oh--" Kyungsoo manages, the sadness gone and now replaced by a fresh type of stimulation. He tries his best to support his weight on his arms while his thighs tremble at the ticklish sensation of fingers creeping between the tight space.

The fingers are soon removed, and is promptly replaced by something much thicker. Kyungsoo having rested his forehead on the mattress, finds his world upside down as he is greeted by the sight of a red cockhead between his closed thighs, and it disappears, and reappears again.

It is more ticklish than he thought it would be, and at times the man's cock would brush against his own balls and dangling hard-on, drawing out gasps when it does. He hears groans of pleasure from the man fucking his thighs, and revels in it.

Feeling his neck ache, Kyungsoo rests his cheek on the sheets now at the same time the man forces his back to arch with a hand pressing down the small of his back, the force of his thrusts enough to send Kyungsoo forward every time his hips meet Kyungsoo's thighs.

The man stops to grab a handful of ass, stretching a cheek to the side to expose the tight little hole, and Kyungsoo whines into the sheets at the press of a thumb around the rim, wanting the teasing to stop because it is slowly killing him.

"Please?" Kyungsoo begs with his hand reaching back to pull his other cheek apart. "I- I just want to be filled..."

The man smiles, his eyes hooded, as he probes his thumb inside the hole and pulls it back out. "With what, love? This?" He does it again, pushing his thumb and popping it back out, leaving the hole fluttering itself at the tease.

Kyungsoo has his teeth biting into the flesh of his lower lip, frustrated to tears. He just wants to feel well fucked for the night. "W-With this..." He switches to reach between his slippery thighs, spreading his legs to grab the man's hard-on, tugging at it a slight and earning a low groan.

It is no later that he feels oil dripping around and into his hole and long fingers knuckle deep within him. A contented series of sighs escapes the prince's lips at ultimately being accommodated to his wants, although the sighs take a halt when a thicker and hotter rod penetrates him.

The worn bed produces rhythmic creaks for every ram the man makes, the noises they make befitting of the purpose of the place itself. Kyungsoo feels all kinds of dirty over his body with how the oil as a personal lubricant mixes with both his and the man's precome and his own sweat, but most importantly, he feels satisfyingly full.

The man keeps pinching the flesh of his thighs whilst fucking him, and Kyungsoo cannot say he does not enjoy every moment of it. He feels well loved - as much as he feels well fucked once the man pulls out to come all over his ass and back. Breathing hard, Kyungsoo tries to leverage himself so he can finish himself off, but it isn't necessary when he feels a hand doing it for him, circling his foreskin before working on it urgently. He climaxes with a muffled cry, his come staining the sheets under him, and his knees failing him.

-

There is a mole on the top corner of the man's lips, and another on the middle of his cheek. Kyungsoo traces this stranger's face with his eyes, memorizing these marks, as the man cleans the mess they made around Kyungsoo's thighs and back with the towel they found inside the drawer of the nightstand.

"How is it that I have nothing to call you by?" Kyungsoo asks, letting out little gasps when the towel rubs against his soft and sensitive dick.

"Perhaps because it is for the best," The man replies, discarding the towel after that in opt to join Kyungsoo on the bed, squeezing on the cleaner side. They have soiled more than half of the bed. "I would not be coming here anymore after this."

"Would it be too personal if I ask why?"

"It has never been too personal to know that," A chuckle from the man, and then a happy sigh, as he plays with the baby hair on Kyungsoo's nape. It feels oddly comforting and calming. "All you need to know about me is that I travel. Very often. I do not sleep at the same place two nights in a row."

"Where have you travelled to?" Kyungsoo asks, genuinely curious. As a homebody, he is not much for travelling but that could be due to not having the right company. With this man... Kyungsoo feels like it would interest him.

The man tells him many things, about the countries he has been to, the adventurous things he has done, the different foods he has tried. Kyungsoo feels like he is seeing the world through this man.

"It is a pleasure to be spending my night here with you." The traveller says in a longing tone, gazing down at Kyungsoo with so much fondness, Kyungsoo feels very adored. "You have certainly made the best company for me."

The prince already feels sad upon hearing that, knowing this could be the only time they share together. This man might have possibly stolen his heart already. "Would it not be possible for us to meet again?"

The man smiles warmly, running his long fingers through Kyungsoo's raven hair lovingly. "If Heavens will, if our stars align, then maybe we can meet again."

-

Kyungsoo ends up sleeping at the brothel for a couple of hours after the stranger left before being woken by a very panicked Jongin, who must have inquired for Kyungsoo's whereabouts from the receptionist lady.

"I do not want to go back to the palace," Kyungsoo mumbles sadly as Jongin helps him up the horseback, wincing at the soreness on his back still.

"Well, _I_ do not want myself beheaded for being found out for conspiring in a prince's getaway," Jongin counters.

"I never asked to be born a prince," Kyungsoo says, wrapping his arms around Jongin's waist securely while the cook's son gets the horse to start running.

"Are you perhaps still drunk, Your Highness?" Jongin shouts out over the noises of the wind and the horse's hooves against the ground.

"No," Kyungsoo plants his face in Jongin's back, hugging his best friend tighter. "I am just longing for someone already."

-

The following week has been uneventful for the young prince.

Apart from his daily schedules and classes, Kyungsoo has been feeling awfully lovesick. He has never felt that way about anyone, not even with the prostitutes he spent nights with at the brothel.

He tried sneaking out to town again some nights after that, but even when his favourite men are unbooked, Kyungsoo did not feel like spending the nights with them. He just wanted to listen to that voice again...

"Why is it that you look so out of it, brother?" His elder brother, Seungsoo, asks. He has an infant in his arms, has been trying to get him to sleep for his wife is currently outside with his Queen mother. They have maids to assist them with the baby but the crown prince and the princess still try their best to spend their time with him.

"Brother, could it be possible that I do not have to be wedded at all?" Kyungsoo asks, resting his chin on his palm, as he looks outside the glass window overlooking the meadow.

"Mother would not have preferred that," Seungsoo says, rocking the infant in his arms. "Has she not been trying to find princes for you?"

"That, she has," Kyungsoo sighs. "I have met two princes from the north."

"How do you find them?"

"Are the Northerns always so uptight?" Kyungsoo questions, earning a chuckle from his brother who tries not to be too loud in fear of waking the baby. "I kept fearing that I might have done something wrong to them for they almost never looked my way."

"Generalizing is not very nice, brother."

"But you laughed."

"Because I solemnly agree," Seungsoo snickers. "I have friends there. They were no talkers, but they were swift in carrying out their duties. I find that quality admirable, at least."

Kyungsoo frowns. "I would not match with a northern, then. The silence would suffocate me."

"That, I agree."

Kyungsoo is later left alone in the common hall, with Seungsoo going to send the baby to the crib for his nap. He attends his archery classes not long after, and is then met with the warm breeze of the evening.

"We have another suitor for you tomorrow, son," Is what his Queen mother announces during their family dinner.

Kyungsoo stabs on his baked potato, rolling his eyes. "Please tell me it is not another Northern."

"Well, I found Prince Yifan of the north quite charming, do you not agree? Although, he _is_ a little too tall for you."

"It is not about the height, mother..."

"What about Prince Yunho?" His father, the King, inquires while cutting up a steak. "He has just recently looked to marry."

"Is he not ten years older than Kyungsoo, father?" Prince Seungsoo asks, frowning.

"Seven," The king corrects. "I like him. He would take good care of Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo flushes, hanging his head low. He does not need to be taken care of, but his father believes he does. "Are we rushing my marriage?"

"Of course not, son. Seungsoo and Minah providing us an heir has put our minds at ease. You can take your time." The king says. Kyungsoo knows as the youngest prince, he is granted with a little more freedom compared to his elder brother. They have yet to grace him with a role in the administration, and they will certainly not appoint him General for the military like his Seungsoo. Kyungsoo believes he will be given a royal task once he is married.

That night, dressed in a night gown, Kyungsoo blows out his candlelight and tries to sleep. After a couple of minutes, the restlessness is not something he could alleviate by being on the soft mattress anymore.

He opens the windows, feeling the cool midnight breeze hitting his cheeks. Seating himself on the chair next to the window, he rests his chin on the ledge, staring at the stars littering the expanse of the dark blue sky, wondering when will their stars align...

-

Kyungsoo lets himself be dolled up rather listlessly that morning, his mind so far gone. The only thing that finally registers in his senses, is the black cherry perfume sprayed on him after he is all prim and prettily clothed. After that unforgettable night, this scent has always been engraved to him as the only association he has with that strange man he slept with.

"A prince ought to not be grim," His mother smiles, cupping his cheeks together. "Do you not have the loveliest smile, my little prince? Woo the southern prince, now my sweet little prince."

Kyungsoo flushes, shrugging off his mother's hold on him. "I know what I ought to be, mother."

His mother fixes the crown on his head one time before she leaves the room, telling the maids to have Kyungsoo ready and be escorted to the entrance of the common hall in ten minutes for the suitor and their parents are almost arriving.

Kyungsoo catches himself in the mirror, slouching, and so he straightens his shoulders before he is told by the royal maid that they are to leave now.

-

It is the usual customs for when suitors come to see Kyungsoo.

Prince Kyungsoo is made to stand by his Queen mother, ready to receive their royal guests, right inside their common hall. His mother keeps fussing with making sure Kyungsoo looks as pretty as he can be and when the palace guard announces that the suitor and his family has arrived, the Queen reverts back to her elegant poise, nodding to let them come in.

As a prince being courted, Kyungsoo is to lower his gaze all the time until the suitor prince is right before him. An act of modesty, to receive a suitor all the way from the land they rule.

The doors finally open, and Kyungsoo can hear the thin clacking of heels against the marbled floor, presumedly belonging to the Queen's, and then followed by a more muted, clicking of boots. His suitor.

"A long journey it must have been," His mother says welcomingly.

"A long journey it is," Kyungsoo hears an unfamiliar female voice. It must be the Queen. Kyungsoo thinks his mother might have mentioned the name of the suitor coming today, but his memory is not serving him this time. "Prince Kyungsoo is beautiful, do you not think so, my son?"

To the compliment, Kyungsoo quietly nods his head without looking up, seeing it no cue to do so just yet.

"He indeed is."

Something about the suitor's voice strikes a chord within Kyungsoo, but he must abstain from looking up just yet.

"Please," His queen mother permits the suitor to finally approach Kyungsoo, deliberately leaving Kyungsoo's side so she can go to the guest Queen.

Kyungsoo hears the boots clicking against marble, and in his field of vision he can see the dark blue boots just before him. He holds out a hand gracefully, and it is taken by the suitor prince, before the top of his hand is feathered with a kiss in greeting, and Kyungsoo can finally see the crown sitting atop auburn hair.

"Black cherry."

Kyungsoo widens his eyes at that, a sense of familiarity and warmth washing over him. In what feels like time has slowed down for him, Prince Kyungsoo looks up at last.

"Ever lovely," The suitor prince smiles, and Kyungsoo sees the moles on the top corner of his lips, and on the middle of his cheek, and he thinks that his heart may have skipped a beat.

"Prince Baekhyun has been wanting to see Prince Kyungsoo for weeks now, but we did not see the time fit for us," Queen Byun explains, but her voice has sounded distant now to Kyungsoo who has his eyes transfixed to the man standing before him, the _prince_ standing before him.

"It is with great pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness," Prince Baekhyun expresses, before leaning in close to Kyungsoo's face with an intact cheeky grin and a followed whisper of: "My love."

Kyungsoo flushes, feeling like he is in orbit at the presence of the prince. The man- _Prince_ Baekhyun, looks as fine as he did that night they met for the first time. When Kyungsoo hears his mother clearing her throat to get his attention, he is shot with an expectant look, and he then realizes he has not uttered a word since Prince Baekhyun approached him.

"The- The pleasure is mine too, Your Highness," Kyungsoo stammers, blushing furiously for it. That was anything but graceful especially for a prince like him.

"Why don't you have a talk with Prince Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?" His queen mother suggests, sounding more like an instruction to him. "You two ought to know each other."

Kyungsoo purses his lips while nodding politely to his mother, returning his attentionto the southern prince with reticence, who simply eyes Kyungsoo with warmth.

"There is a lovely garden outside, Your Highness." Kyungsoo says, meek, trying to not make his voice shake. "If you would care for a stroll with me."

-

The magnificent marigolds tinge the garden like specks of gold has showered over it, and zinnias bring a splash of colour to the greens.

"I was not aware you were a prince, Your Highness." Kyungsoo says timidly, suddenly hyperaware of his behaviour around Prince Baekhyun. He is walking side by side with the prince. "I was not the most decent that night..."

"Oh I would know," Prince Baekhyun chuckles, smiling flirtatiously at Kyungsoo. "You were certainly unforgettable."

That makes the shorter prince flush down to his neck. "Did you already know I was royalty, Your Highness?"

"I had a guess, and you were not really trying to hide your family crest on your travel cloak," Says Prince Baekhyun, fingering the crest that is now situated just below Kyungsoo's adam's apple. It is on the garments of every royalty that they have their crest, and some may even have it on their crowns.

Kyungsoo gingerly takes the hand that was tracing the crest, into his own hands. "If my carelessness led you to me, then could it not have been written in our stars?"

Prince Baekhyun smiles teasingly. "Have you been missing me, Your Highness?"

"Greatly," Kyungsoo admits, bringing Baekhyun's hand to his cheek and tilting his head to it, looking up through his eyelashes. "I thought I would never see you again."

Prince Baekhyun leans forward for Prince Kyungsoo's lips, and the latter feels a thrill of joy at having reunited with the man he has been missing the past weeks. He cannot wait to spend the future days with this prince already.

"You need not worry, my love," Prince Baekhyun says after pulling away from the kiss, intertwining their hands together and resting his forehead against Kyungsoo's, nearly performing an eskimo kiss at the proximity. "For I have found you."

-

Dinnertime finds the two royal families dining together, an intermingle of two different worlds with common interests - to set their youngest princes up together.

"Prince Kyungsoo would have loved to listen to all of Prince Baekhyun's travel stories," The Queen of the Doh family brings up, turning to her youngest son. "Would you not, my dear?"

Kyungsoo, seated beside his brother, shoots a glance at Prince Baekhyun who is quite directly opposite of him, and whom has an intact knowing smile as he takes a sip of his champagne. Kyungsoo does not think his mother would like to know how he has actually heard some of Prince Baekhyun's travel stories while lying buck naked in a brothel room, happily fucked by the very same prince.

"Of course, Mother." He says, blushing as he spoons himself some grilled vegetables. He spares the prince opposite of him another glance, who is currently trying to hide a snicker behind his fist.

"Our lovely prince did not have a lot of travel experiences, for he loves the security of the palace dearly," His mother continues to expose him. "Prince Baekhyun on the other hand seems very well weathered."

"They would make a terrible pair--" Prince Seungsoo coughs into his hand.

"They would make an _amazing_ pair," Their queen mother glares at her eldest son for a second before it transforms back into a courteous smile at Queen Byun. "Prince Kyungsoo ought to learn more about the world, and perhaps Prince Baekhyun could show him just that."

"You certainly have too high of a regard for my son, Your Majesty," Queen Byun chuckles elegantly, placing her wine glass down the table top. "He certainly has his impulsivity going on at times. I believe Prince Kyungsoo's highly disciplined and sheltered disposition could certainly balance this out."

Kyungsoo has found himself a better view on the dining table and it is not on their recently arrived two-tier welcoming cake for the Byun family with lavish icing and cut fruits neatly lining up the cake with which the King has the first slice of. Kyungsoo has his eyes fixed on the prince opposite of him still, the distance between their seats far too stifling to his liking.

And it seems like the other prince notices him just fine, thinking of the very same thing.

Queen Doh raises her glass to her lips, smiling. "They could not have matched any better, then."

-

After dinner finds the two families in the royal library, with Queen Doh leading the mini tour to an entirely separate building erected just to store the multitude of books of various genres, with most of them being the nation's history and law and politics.

While Queen Doh is enthusiastically showing around and flaunting their collection to the equally elated Queen Byun, Kyungsoo has slowed down his pace and finding that the two queens have not noticed him, he turns to Prince Baekhyun who has been walking behind him, and pulls him to an aisle consisting of books of tales and folklores.

"Your Highness," Kyungsoo has Prince Baekhyun's back against the shelf. "How many nights will we be having you?"

Prince Baekhyun's gaze on him is tender, and he has his hands casually resting on Kyungsoo's hips, pulling him close. "As many nights as you want, my love."

"Really?"

"That was a joke, beloved. You are one gullible prince." Prince Baekhyun remarks, pinching Kyungsoo's nose playfully and earning a whine for it. "We will be here for two nights."

Kyungsoo rubs his nose with a pout. "Well, I would not claim I am the brightest, either..."

"You have an impressive library, by the way."

At the comment, Kyungsoo looks around the interior, at the many books that look like they definitely have seen better days. "I do not always enjoy my time here, however."

Baekhyun has his hand intertwined with Kyungsoo's, as they stroll the length of the aisle, and Kyungsoo finds that he likes it. He asks Kyungsoo of his hobbies, of his favourite food, of whether Kyungsoo has any pets. Kyungsoo basks himself in the attention of the other prince without complaints.

"Apologies for the intrusion, Your Highnesses, but Her Majesty demands for your presence," A palace guard approaches them and it takes Kyungsoo a tremendous amount of effort to not appear bashful after being seen already holding hands with a prince he supposedly just met that day.

"Enjoyed your time reading, Your Highness?" Queen Doh grins. "Much apologies if you were. We wanted to show you our observatory before you retire for the night."

-

As the time arrives for them to retire to their respective bedrooms, Kyungsoo finds himself having to temporarily part from the other prince. The royal maids escort the guests away towards their room, with Kyungsoo longingly looking at them.

"You certainly have taken to Prince Baekhyun," His mother teases as she walks before him and stops upon arriving in front of her bed chambers. "I am pleased to see it."

"I thought we were not rushing my marriage..." Kyungsoo sighs.

"It is not only about the marriage. I worry for you when you sneak out to spend time with random men." The queen says, eyeing Kyungsoo as a mother should when reprimanding her son, much to Kyungsoo's horror. "I have nothing against your lifestyle. I just wish you to be in safe hands."

Prince Kyungsoo hangs his head in shame, flushed to his ears. "How did you know?"

"The Kims told on their own son, the night of your brother's baby shower."

Kyungsoo widens his eyes. "Are- Are you gonna do anything to them?"

"Am I not a benevolent queen, my darling?" His mother proclaims, pushing the doors open to her room. "You were mostly culpable for it. Now, now, be on your way and have a good night."

Kyungsoo bows, mostly in gratitude for not harming Jongin's family, although he is also aware of his mother's benevolence towards the people. If the king were to find out about this, Kyungsoo believes his father would give him a hard time.

In his room, he undresses for the bath, and dips his legs into the hot tub. Few minutes after sitting in the tub, he finds that the lack of a company a lonely feeling.

-

"Your Highness?"

Kyungsoo winds up by the door to Prince Baekhyun's guest chambers, clad in only a knee length nightgown with nothing underneath, and a pout on his lips. "Can I come in?"

Baekhyun looks around the hallway to find no guards nor maids within the vicinity, before pulling Prince Kyungsoo inside and locking the door behind them. As soon as it is locked, Baekhyun finds himself an armful of the smaller prince, who has clung himself to the taller prince. "What have we here?" Baekhyun asks, resting his hands on the small of Kyungsoo's back, the scent of something floral registering in his senses and it must be from Kyungsoo's bath soap.

"Were you asleep, Your Highness?" Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun chuckles.

"I am far from tired," The taller prince admits, shuffling them towards his bed. "I consider the night young."

"Then you would not have minded my company, would you? Unless you were preoccupied with other matters..." Kyungsoo mumbles away, his arms still around Baekhyun's neck as the latter prince landed the other on the bed whilst he hovers on top of him.

"No matters would be more important than having your company, my love," Baekhyun leans down to land Kyungsoo a soft peck. "Though I have to say, my mother has got you completely wrong."

Kyungsoo frowns. "In what sense?"

"'Highly disciplined' disposition?" Baekhyun laughs. "You are as impulsive as me, if not reckless too."

"Then maybe it is your task," Kyungsoo says, shifting his legs so he could wrap them around Baekhyun's waist and pull him closer. "To discipline me."

"Your Highness..." Baekhyun locks his lustful eyes with the prince beneath him, his voice turning breathy and low. "You certainly are one insatiable prince."

On such a starry night, Baekhyun has a pretty little prince lying atop the mattress with hands balled against the sheets, while Baekhyun himself is underneath the smaller prince's nearly sheer nightgown, performing wonders to his nether regions and sending Kyungsoo to new heights.

And not a single soul knows.

-

The day where Prince Baekhyun and Queen Byun has to leave solemnly arrives. They have spent three eventful days, and two nights at the Doh's palace, with the princes, unbeknownst to everyone, spending their nights in the same bed together.

"Imagine my surprise when you finally said you wished to court a prince." Queen Byun says as soon as she is settled into the carriage. "Prince Kyungsoo is adorable. Are you sure he is the one you have been looking for, son? "

Baekhyun sits back in his seat, closing his eyes as he has his hand close to his nose, faint scents of black cherry lingering there on his skin from when he had pulled the smaller prince in his embrace during their farewell greeting. Prince Kyungsoo was nearly tearful for their temporary separation, promising he would turn down future suitors if any and wait for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun is sure to return with a vow of eternity on black and white.

"Yes," He hides a contented smile. "I am sure."

.

.

.

Prince Baekhyun has always been a traveller.

As the youngest prince in the royal family, the royal duties given upon him are not as heavy as they are for the crown prince, his elder brother, Prince Baekbeom. With the bore accompanying the stay at the palace, he often seeks for a journey outside.

He has travelled far, with no personal bodyguard whatsoever and with just his black horse transporting him to places, Prince Baekhyun finds that he is never a lonely man despite the lone adventure. He writes to his mother sometimes, and writes to his prince friends too, but he has little thoughts about returning to his palace.

Prince Baekhyun has travelled all the way to north, and no one has recognized him as royalty. He has never donned any garments bearing his family crest, and he finds that greatly convenient. It grants him more freedom, although at times people have questioned where he had all his money from. Robbers are common, but in Baekhyun's case, his fairly decent combat skills has helped him plenty.

"Do you not have any plans for marriage, son?" His queen mother asked one day, the rarest of times Baekhyun did come home. "There is a line of suitors claiming interest in you."

"Mother, I had told you that I would let you know if I am ready for it," Baekhyun had said whilst packing a bag full of fresh clothes and some vegetables for his horse to snack on. "I have no regards for marriage just yet."

His mother did not argue further, letting her youngest son go on yet another endeavour and making him promise to write more to her and come home sometimes, to which the prince complied.

He journeys to the west this time, finding gardens upon gardens of flowers flanking his trip. He is in a country of flowers.

Stopping by a small cafe, he is warmly greeted with a cup of rose tea, a dried rose floating on the surface of the beverage. It is not his first time being in the country, but he himself had missed a few places and he is about to have them covered this time around, as much as he can, of course.

In the evening, there seems to be a festivity happening around town, and after asking some villagers there, it seems like the country is welcoming a new generation of the royalty; a royal baby. It is also mentioned that there is a ball taking place at the palace and that everyone is welcomed to join.

Baekhyun would like to say he is informationally adequate about the royal family of the country, and from how they welcome this new baby, it could only mean they officially have an heir to the throne. _It must be Seungsoo then_, Baekhyun deduces, for the crown prince is his old friend. He has not heard about the reigning king stepping down yet. Perhaps this could be a good time to pay the crown prince a visit and relay his congratulations, although it really has been years since they last saw each other. He remembers playfighting with Prince Seungsoo, and he thinks that maybe someday they could have a friendly sparring.

Baekhyun also remembers there was a smaller prince... but he cannot recall his name nor his exact face. He just knows the crown prince has a younger brother who always played with the rabbits they had near the stables, finding the animals more amusing than playfighting.

All ideas of visiting the crown prince of the country hit the gutter when he finds himself inebriated with the beer he helped himself from the festive crowd. He certainly did not plan to get drunk tonight, but it is not like he had other commitments.

In his buzzed vision, he smiles lazily at some dudes arm wrestling drunkenly. He is offered a round, but he politely turns it down. He after all does not like putting down money at the cost of losing, despite being loaded with it from being a prince.

Baekhyun waits until he feels a little sober so he can go and bring his horse to find something to eat, and later look for a place to stay the night.

It is in his wait for his horse to feed that he notes another horse has halted a few metres away from where he is. He hears a worrying nag, and he also hears a dismissive retort. The shorter of the riders sluggishly walks away from the taller, more rational one, who has brought his horse to join Baekhyun's so it could feed.

"What is it with him and this brothel..." The strange man mumbles, seemingly to himself. Baekhyun turns over his shoulder to look at the said place. It does not look obvious, but perhaps people who know of that place are frequenters.

Like the man- boy- no, _man_ who is currently perched on the couch by the reception desk looking a little sulky.

Baekhyun notices a lot of things in that instant, like how this man looks a little on the young side but is apparently old enough to have come by here, and how the pinning crest on this man's fur trimmed cloak looks terribly familiar... A quick mind mapping traces him back to this country and his old friend Seungsoo and-

The brother. The _little prince_.

"You look familiar."

_-end-_


End file.
